


A New Shogi Piece

by temarihime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, New Family, POV First Person, Shikaku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: He was a calm man, all his life he rarely let his emotions overpower his intellect, and it was way too dangerous for his taste. Yet, looking at his boy right now, there is nothing he wants in the world than to smack his hands away and do the chore himself.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Shikaku Week 2020





	A New Shogi Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shikaku Week 2020 Day 2  
> Prompt: Father/Family  
> 

Shikaku Nara was trying to keep his cool and trying to calm his breathing. He was a calm man, all his life he rarely let his emotions overpower his intellect, and it was way too dangerous for his taste. Yet, looking at his boy right now, there is nothing he wants in the world than to smack his hands away and do the chore himself. He can sense his wife laughing at his discomfort and misery. When Shikamaru called out for help, he did not have to think twice.

_“Shikamaru, this is how you hold him. You make sure you support the head and the neck and keep him close to your chest. Oh, my fawn. Your old man does not know what to do. Let jii- chan take care of you.”_

  
Seriously, his son needs to learn a thing or two about holding a child. His grandson was born a week ago - here they were helping Shikamaru and Temari settle into their home. Shikadai is a perfect baby; well he’s biased; Inoichi and Chouza can keep their opinions and their average grandchildren away from him and his perfect grandson.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his father seated back on the couch, holding his baby. _“You are just jealous because clearly, I am his favorite. Look at him sleeping again”_.

Oh, will you look at that, looks like there are some of his son’s genes in their too. He slowly stroke Shikadai’s little head and held him tight. The deer onesie he bought suited his fawn well. He and his old teammates made sure they bought the best ones, much to their own children’s chagrin.

The conversation between his wife and daughter-in-law carried on as his son sat on the floor next to him, both of them staring at the new addition to the family, trying to wake him up with their stares. Slowly, blue eyes that are transitioning to teal open and stared back at them. Shikaku can’t help the surge of emotion in his chest when Shikamaru offered his pinky finger and his grandson grabs it. It was a sight to behold - his fawn, his boy, his buddy, now a father.

Shikaku was hit with the realization that he’s duty is now over. He was not somebody’s father anymore; there, in front of him is proof that he is not required anymore. He was not always the person who loved being a father; he vowed to never marry and father a child. It was troublesome for him; and he was a shinobi, destined to die of young age – leaving people behind was not an option.

But fate was a funny thing; he met Yoshino – they fell in love terribly and decided to start a family. From then on dying on a mission wasn’t an option. He has a wife and son expecting him.

He has a baby who was waiting for him at home, waiting for him to tuck him at night and tell him stories. Shikaku loved being a father to Shikamaru because he was sure Shikamaru was made for him. Both of them loved the same things, did the same things together, even eating and sleeping habits that drive his wife crazy. Shikamaru is his best friend that came in the form of a son. There was nothing in the world he could not give to him.

Yoshino accuses him of spoiling their boy too much. It wasn't his fault really, it's not just his persona to get enraged over mundane things. Most of the time, he left their fawn to discover things on his own; to learn and think for himself. His role was to make sure his son never believe his alone - that Shikamaru has him and if he demands, he'll take care of the matter himself.

 _“Oyajii, look! Hey dai, hey baby. It’s your old man, no... No, don’t put it in your mouth”_. Shikamaru tried to take his finger away but his grandson was dedicated to putting it in his mouth. They all chuckled as Shikadai started to cry showing his frustration at being denied something he wanted. _“Oh, what’s with the tears sweet baby? Are you hungry?”_

Shikamaru gently pick Shikadai up and tried to rock him to sleep triggering another wail from the baby. Temari and Yoshino laughed at Shikamaru’s panic expression but he didn’t – he knew that feeling all along.

Temari took pity and grab a frustrated baby and went straight to the nursery to feed him, asking his wife to come as well to help her. Shikamaru sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder, a habit when his son was confused and scared. _“Tell me, was I a difficult baby?”_ Shikaku smiled and settled into the couch.

Instantly Shikamaru tucks his hand to his arm, his eyes dropping as his breathing started to slow down. Shikaku closed his eyes too; years of being nap buddies accustomed him to his son's habit.

He woke up to his son calling him asking him for a game of shogi. Temari and Yoshino were bathing his grandson before dinner; giving him and Shikamaru some time to bond.

_“Do you think you can beat me now?”_

_“Heh, I don’t think so. I’m sure I can beat Shikadai though”._

Shikamaru indeed grew up. He wasn’t a boy anymore; he’s a man ready to teach his boy shogi. Years would pass and he wasn’t his shogi partner anymore, he wouldn’t be his nap buddy. Shikamaru wouldn’t wake him up and talk about his problems with him. Shikamaru has someone of his own now to do those things with.

All those times flashed before his eyes, the shogi matches, the napping, introducing Shikamaru to the herd, teaching him about the clan's Jutsu. Watching him cry over his failed mission, seeing him become a jounin all on his own - all the things they both shared. Yoshino may call their son a mommy's boy but Shikaku knew better.

He was Shikamaru's favorite.

The way Shikamaru would run to him and tell him things he wouldn't dare tell his mother was enough proof. Shikamaru may be an adult now but there are moments when he acts like a boy around him. Shikamaru wasn't shy about his emotions in front of him. Years ago, he asked him to vow to never lie to him. It was their promise.

Is this what his father felt all those years ago?

 _“I guess you don’t need me anymore”_.

Dark eyes stared at him a frown evident on his son’s face.

_“What do you mean? I’ll always need you oyaji”._

Shikaku tried to keep his emotion in check. Shikamaru was right; his son maybe a father – but he is also his father, and now a grandfather.

_“I’m always here son”._

**Author's Note:**

> Bit OOC.  
> Couldn't kill him again.  
> But Shikaku was an amazing Dad!


End file.
